


Fireworks

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: But different, Established Relationship, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Nothing explicit, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: The apprentice has to attend a boring New Years Eve party. Luckily, Valerius is there to distract them.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 68





	Fireworks

The buzz of the party becomes annoyingly louder with every minute that passes. The ballroom feels too hot, the people seem as bland as unsweetened porridge. The cool wine on your tongue does little to distract you, even though it tastes exquisite. Of course it does, he had selected it after all.   
You gave up trying to engage in a conversation about an hour ago. The guests at the party are either too drunk to communicate with or too sober and adamant about discussing politics. 

You sigh, feeling deflated. Honestly, you miss your friends.   
Asra is having a cosy night in with Muriel at their cabin, Julian is going out into town, probably being very loud and drunk by now. Portia is busy at work and Nadia has duties to attend to and numerous guests to talk with.   
Duty is what has you stuck at this New Years Eve party in the first place. As both Court Magician and the Consul’s partner you have to be present at the palace on this important occasion, as proper diplomatic guidelines demand. 

“Someone looks like they are not enjoying themselves.”

A voice like smooth velvet, warm and rich, whispers in your ear. It’s accompanied by a tender kiss right behind your ear, sending shivers down your spine. It takes all your self control not to lean back against your lover and demand for more. 

“This party is stuffy and boring. All they talk about is deals and treaties.”

Your answer is blunt and honest and you whirl around to face Valerius, frustration obvious on your face. 

“Why is the orchestra even playing if no one is going to dance?”

You gesture at the musicians, who are playing a slow and rather somber tune. If you didn’t know any better you’d think this was a funeral. Valerius smiles mildly, completely at ease with the atmosphere of the party. 

“It’s always been like this, my sweet blossom. New Years Eve is an important evening for politics and decision making,” he explains calmly. 

The Consul is used to this by now, he is after all a gifted diplomat himself. Besides, even the most dreadful conversation becomes bearable accompanied by a good glass of wine. That is what he always used to think but now he is conflicted as you do not seem to enjoy yourself. How bothersome, this need of his to see you smile, to want you to be happy. 

Valerius lets out a sigh and puts down his wineglass in favour of taking your hand, warm fingers curling around yours. 

“Come,” he beckons, pulling you away from the party, out of the stuffy ballroom. 

“Where are we going?”

Admittedly, you are relieved to be going somewhere else but you are also curious about the sudden change in the Consul. 

“You’ll see.”

Valerius leads you down several hallways until you reach a hidden door behind a grand tapestry. Behind the door is a set of stairs, leading both up and down. 

“Eum Val, are you sure…”

You hesitate for a moment which earns you an annoyed glare from your lover. 

“Trust me.”

His thumb caresses your hand soothingly, a tantalizing contrast to the look on his face. You follow him up the stairs, every step bringing you closer to the top of one of the high palace towers. A grand balcony gives you a marvelous view of the city and you gasp, wonder and amazement on your face. Vesuvia is a blanket of lights, a reflection of the starry night sky. 

A warm hand on the small of your back leads you further on the balcony. Valerius peers out and the satisfied look on his face implies that he found whatever he was looking for. 

“I believe we are right on time.”

The hand on your back pulls you closer to him, until your bodies are flush against each other, easily chasing the chill of the night away. 

BANG

Brilliant gold, a shower of sparks, resembling the adoring eyes of your lover. 

BANG

Fiery red, as passionate as the kiss he plants on your lips, his hands roaming freely over your body, mapping out a path only known to him. 

BANG

Liquid silver, as bright as the tingles running down your spine when his tongue finds yours, engaging in that dance you so longed for. You surrender without a fight, no musicians needed. 

BANG BANG BANG

Like the rhythm of your heartbeat, thumping away furiously at every touch, every caress,. Louder than the flutter of quickly discarded garments.

BANG

Fire and light in the sky but his skin on yours, fingertips exploring, burns brighter. Smouldering, scorching. 

BANG

Deafening booms to mask delighted moans and desperate whimpers. Always begging for more, more, more… 

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The grand finale arrives, the climax, a sublimation of ultimate bliss. Even with your eyes closed you still see the fireworks, feel them in every fiber of your being. Just as Valerius does, completely lost in the throes of passion. Lost in you.


End file.
